DE102010062463 (A1) discloses a lighting-device which has two phosphor regions that can be individually illuminated by respective light sources. The light sources are designed as narrow beam light sources, i.e. blue lasers. The lasers are designed as solid state lasers or laser diodes. The phosphor regions are aligned for partially converting wavelength of incident light, and for diffuse radiation of the light on downstream optical elements i.e. reflectors, where the optical elements exhibit different optical properties. The phosphor regions are mounted on a cooling body. The color of the emitted light can be adjusted by means of the two phosphor regions.